


How To Get Abducted By Aliens

by sungshack



Series: Jisung's 'How To' Guide (Alien Edition) [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Bad Humor, Inconsistent Writing, M/M, This a series so theres more whoop, This is a fucking disappointment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungshack/pseuds/sungshack
Summary: "What kind of features could they possibly have?" Jisung sighed."Would they have like," his brain blanked, "like more eyes?"Seungmin shot him an appalled look. "I'm worried for your degree."
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Jisung's 'How To' Guide (Alien Edition) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982453
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62
Collections: Stray Kids SpookFest





	How To Get Abducted By Aliens

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SKz Spookfest, prompt number 60:
> 
> Character A has always been into aliens and outer space. He tries to get his friends to believe that aliens are real but of course they never believe him. 
> 
> Until one day character A is abducted and returns with character B, who is anything but normal.
> 
> -
> 
> I'm really sorry if this is too mellow- my ideas somehow tend to turn out a bit,,, too big at times (it goes up before everything falls down lol)
> 
> So, this is the first time I'm joining this sort event. I wasn't exactly sure how it would go. So I was hesitant, but in the end decided to go for it. Throughout writing this, I kind of had problems irl which made me not want to write it cuz boohoo I was kinda depressed and stuff and other things beside that, but I felt bad and thought that for once in my life I should do something for myself and finish this girl.
> 
> For once in my life I planned something I wrote- (should've done that before honestly) So, I got into it and kinda came up with two chapters- this was supposed to be a one-shot buuuut yeh that didn't happen. Sorry for that. This was supposed to be chaptered but i decided on making this a series to avoid spoilers uwu bye
> 
> Anyways, I'll try to finish up the rest of the story and this is hopefully done by end of October (probably not, sorry again) god I hope this is readable

"What kind of features could they possibly have?" Jisung sighed. His toes prodded Seungmin's thigh. He made sure his exposed pinky - there's a hole in his sock, but he couldn't get himself to throw out this particular pair - touched him as well. The other didn't succumbed to his relentless whining, stuck to his phone. The only interest shown in a hum, and annoyance in the way his thigh twitched.

"Would they have like," his brain blanked, "like more eyes?" 

Seungmin shot him an appalled look. He brought a leg down, tired of the poking. "I'm worried for your degree."

Jisung kicked him instead, a glare and curses flew out of the younger, but he didn't comment any further, getting right back to his phone. The corners of his mouth twitched slowly into a smile at whatever he's texting about, or rather who.

"I think horns are kinda cool," Jisung continues, "They could be swirly, pointy, maybe?" He had no idea what he was talking about anymore. His creativity had reached its limit after a whole day of classes. Jisung is glad tomorrow's weekend. He was planning on cooking for once on saturday. Not sure if he'll get to it as he remembered that the fridge is currently very much only cold and light. He made a mental note to drag Seungmin to the store later.

"Hey!" His voice is loud, Seungmin winced, the smile on his face already gone by the time he send another murderous look towards his roommate. 

"Pay attention to what I'm saying." Jisung promptly snatched his phone. Closing it, because what he is doing is none of his business, but he could really use some reactions right now. He held it behind his head.

"Give it back," Seungmin firmly ordered. His hand out, waiting for the deposit. Jisung lulled his head, with a pout he mused, "I think," he locked eyes with him, "You should help me out."

Seungmin's hand dropped, glare still present, as he urged him on.

Jisung smiled. "What kind of attributes could an alien have?" He asked, genuinely curious to what his roommate had to contribute to his fantasies.

Adjusting his position on their couch, Seungmin sighed. He looked up and glared past Jisung's head, where he was holding the phone. The latter noticed that and hid it more behind him, out of sight.

"I don't know, Jisung," he admitted, "You're the art major."

"I know, but don't you ever wonder?" Jisung asked bewildered. His wide eyes begged for some kind of stimulation. 

Seungmin propped himself up on his calves. Jisung eyed him, but kept complaining, "Just give me one." He put a finger up, almost up his face.

Jisung felt like almost laughing, knowing he got the younger sighing so continuously.

Seungmin did just that, but a glint in his eyes made Jisung instead chuckle nervously.

His roommate pounced on him with a rushed "Wings." as answer to his constant talking. His hand stretched for his phone, but Jisung tried to outdo him in just that. His back was half off the couch, Seungmin's knee near his hip where it is digging in between the seat, unsuspectingly pushing him even further off.

"You know," his voice all-knowing and a grunt when the younger's elbow dug just a bit too hard into his midriff, "This could be way hotter if you just calm and sit down." He grinned up at him. Seungmin flustered, but instead of cringing, went for the kill. A wet peck to the corner of his lips got Jisung completely panicking and spluttering. What a perfidy!

In his disarrayed state, he finally slid of the couch. His hands shot out to grab onto something, but in lieu it gave Seungmin easy access to his phone. He hissed at his pained tailbone.

He quickly stood up, cheeks flushed, a frown on his face, but he puffed out air fondly when he regarded his friend on his phone perplexed.

Giving into his tendencies, he sat down and laid his head on Seungmin's lap. Automatically, his hand started going through his hair, kneading and petting.

"You know," Jisung started, relaxing under his touch. 

"Mostly, I don't know what you know," Seungmin said, "You and I live in different worlds." He tossed his phone away near Jisung's feet, cringing when it nearly hit them.

"Alien boyfriends would be easier." Seungmin spluttered at his obvious hinting on his struggling. Jisung giggled and turned a tad more towards his 'AC/DC' hoodie covered stomach.

"They won't have a lot of complaining to do," he explained, "They don't know human behaviour."

Seungmin's hand stilled in his hair, Jisung butted him with his head, he continued.

"I don't think they would want me, to be honest," his giggle made Jisung's smile widen, "I've got my eyes set on a person already though. It's fine."

Jisung didn't press. "What about me?" 

Seungmin send him a judgemental look. "I already can't stand you as my roommate and now you wanna date? God, I'm so sorry if I have ever lead you on. I didn't mean to," he said playfully grinning down at him.

Jisung faked a gasp. "You didn't mean to lead me on?" He asked scandalised. "You literally just kissed me!" He exclaimed, dramatically flailing.

"Yeah, and I'm regretting it and waiting 'till I can go and get drunk on mouthwash."

"Can you actually get drunk on mouthwash?"

"Just- Don't." They laughed some more.

"I actually meant if the aliens would wanna date me," Jisung admitted, peering at Seungmin's nose from the underside.

"Oh," he didn't sound surprised, "You would be total eye candy to them, you weirdo." 

Jisung chuckled amused. "I'm getting an alien boyfriend~," he sing-songed satisfied, wiggling his torso in Seungmin's lap.

"To be honest, that would be terrifying," Seungmin confessed. "What would be?"

"Two idiots together."

"Well, maybe aliens are smart!" His voice was loud in their quiet except for them apartment.

"I love how you're defending the indefinite and not your own honour."

"I've long gone given up my honour living with a linguistics major," Jisung sighed defeated, letting his body completely sink into the younger's lap.

i.ii

Jisung woke up with a clear imagine in his mind. His dreams often consisted of strange fauna and flora. People of odd characteristics. More than grievous constructions, seeming to want to topple at any moment.

Today, Jisung's mind is occupied by one individual. He has never met or seen them. Yet, their person is so clear. So clear that Jisung rose from his bed, with more enthusiasm than he's ever had before.

When his feet clumsily found his soft slippers, he made his way to his art supplies back in the corner where the sun shone brightly upon it, scratching his hip.

Was it noon already?

He groaned as he squatted down, opening the box and taking out tubes of paint.

His half finished canvas of navy waves and - currently - red sunset mocked him for his laziness. Jisung placed it - not so gently - with a cringe behind the stand.

He took a new canvas from his wardrobe that is half storage half his clothing. He should probably seperate the two, but he has never found time for it.

The blank canvas screamed for him to fill it up. So Jisung delivered. 

He painted the background with walnut brown, slowly but with ceaseless excitement. The bar in his mind he had inprinted them upon was kept by a forgotten creature. The stool in front was occupied by one person. 

A person of odd characteristics.

Jisung's brush swiped over his earlier made sketch, now barely visible. Their figure masculine, broad shoulders, collarbones jutting out. Their body was what Jisung thought of as art. He could take a part of his life to draw it time and time again. 

Skin colour for this one unnatural in his eyes. He reminded himself, he's not drawing a human. He mixed the colours, blue with the barest hint of green. Mint is a shade of blue, not green. He stared at the tinge on his palette. He'll need more of that. Jisung kept the smallest of his brushes in his mouth, waiting to be used for details. 

Their body was naked, yet clothed. Same colour bodysuit perhaps. He painted their body mint, outlining the darker spots on it. Well, if that ain't a good body then what is?

He grinned to himself, moving onto the head. Finally using the brush he was holding in between his teeth got him reeling in concentration.

His lips a faint purple, his cupid's bow sticking up higher, upper lip raised in the slightest.

Jisung shouldn't be feeling this attracted to a painting. His eyes held the mischief of a cat when it's ready to pounce. It held an intensivity that Jisung himself was astonished he could capture with the precise movements of his hand. 

The painting gave him chills. It's a strange sensation to be feeling. 

It was missing something, though. Jisung went through the image in his mind. It wasn't there, but it was devoid of an aspect of importance. Maybe, if he could just remember the dream-

"Jisung," Seungmin suddenly came through the door, "You haven't once left your room today."

Jisung knew that obviously. "Good morning to you, too," he decided on saying. He put his palette down. Glancing one last time at the person before walking up to his roommate.

"It's actually good afternoon, around two-thirty," he eyed Jisung who was still clad in his briefs and a tanktop he used as pyjamas, "And you still haven't eaten anything, have you? I made tteokbbeoki, if you're up to it." Seungmin was already making his way towards the kitchen through the hallway.

Jisung had no idea how he could've potentially survived without him. He followed him to kitchen silently. 

There was already a pan waiting on the table for them to dig into. Jisung really wanted to cry. He's just really emotional, no worries.

"I'm sorry," he said when he sat down in front of Seungmin. The latter looked up questioningly, a little bit concerned too. "I was planning to cook today, but instead I made you do everything." 

Seungmin snorted, "You didn't make me do anything," he dismissed, holding a rice cake in his chopsticks above a small bowl, blowing here and there for it to cool down.

"I actually enjoy cooking, so that's no problem. The only thing that bothered me today so far was you still being in your room at three and not bouncing off the walls like you usually do." Jisung smiled to himself at his roommate's trained eye. Or rather it's just a Jisung trained eye.

"Still, I shall cook tomorrow, dear," he teased.

Seungmin giggled before looking him dead-on in the eyes, "I don't think you'd wanna do that."

Jisung slightly aback, "No. I actually really did wanna cook, but I got a bit distracted."

"By what?" his roommate inquired after having swallowed his food. Seungmin's always had a pet peeve when it came to talking with a mouth full. He would keep on complaining about Jisung being messy in every possible way.

Every time, though, Jisung got right back at him.

When he's in a hurry, he couldn't possibly miss his breakfast, so Jisung always asks him all kinds of questions. Only for the younger to talk right back, his half chewed food in all glory on full display. Jisung would then point it out, right to get a glare out of him.

"Nothing. Really." He actually didn't want to talk about it too much. You know, Seungmin and his strong beliefs. (About aliens.)

"Well, I saw your painting." Jisung wide eyed him. 

"Dude was kinda hot," Seungmin admitted, fishing out a fish cake.

Jisung swallowed, his own saliva, not the food. "I mean, yeah."

"Where did you get the idea from?" He stuffed more rice cake into himself. 

"Uhm, I had a dream," Jisung began, his roommate didn't take the opportunity to tease him more. "And the..." Should he say it?

The flicker of hesitation was gone once Seungmin side-eyed him from his chopsticks. "The alien's face stuck. So, I painted them."

"It seems like his body stuck too, huh?" He chuckled, his foot straightening out to nudge Jisung's under the table. He, without a thought, pulled his legs more into himself.

"I mean. They have a nice body." Curse his body for betraying him. The heat in his face was so annoying to be honest.

"Hey," Seungmin frowned, "Why do you keep saying them? It's obviously a guy."

Jisung stared at him, confused. "It's an alien. Gender is a human social construct, which means it isn't actually a thing. The aliens might not have genders."

Seungmin's mouth wide, "Have you really thought about it that much?"

"A bit too much."

"You have too much time on your hands. Kinda jealous." He tilted his head, huffing.

"I, for the record," Jisung began with a faux smile, "Cannot afford to not to use my time. I still have essays, but actually drawing takes about the same time. So, it's not any different from you, mister book analysis."

Seungmin waved him off, "I know being creative is another type of exhausting oneself, but try to read as many books as I need to every month and we'll see who has it worse."

"And books that I don't even chose. No, thanks. I'll stick to my brush," Jisung snorted, taking another rice cake, but ending up burning his mouth. He swiftly took his glass of water.

"By the way, are you done with the painting? It looked great." 

"Actually, I thought it was done, but it didn't really look like it," he admitted. He really wasn't sure why it looked the way it. There was a detail he must have missed while picturing them.

Continuing to eat, Seungmin hummed. They kept doing so until nothing was left.

Jisung was about to stand up when his roommate called out to him. "Weren't you oh so excited yesterday about these weird features aliens could have? Think you missed one?" And just like that it clicked. The finishing touch to the sculpturesque body.

"That's it! Oh my god, Seungmin! Thank you." He was already on his feet before he could think properly.

Sprinting back to his room, Seungmin called out once again, "The guys are coming over tomorrow."

Jisung stopped in his tracks and turned back to him with a grimace. So, that's why he'd rather not cook.

i.iii

Jisung woke up from his nap to loud banging on his door. Before he could comprehend what was happening, his roommate was already at the door, scolding their friends for being so loud. 

He groaned as he sat up, rubbing his eyes he was suddenly weighted down by a person.

"Ji, I brought my Switch, come play Animal Crossing," Felix smiled at him.

Jisung had to squint, still not being adjusted to the light. "Did we wake you up?" Felix questioned, concern on his face drawn as a frown.

"I was finishing up some school work earlier." Jisung pushed his friend to one side of the couch before crawling and laying down on his chest.

"Still tired?" His hand trailed though his locks. 

"Nah, just have to come by from sleeping in the middle of the day. Probably won't be able to sleep tonight."

"Oh my god! Can we have a sleepover?" Felix keened. 

Someone lifted Jisung's legs to sit there. "You have classes tomorrow," Chan reminded the boy. A small whine left the freckled boy, Jisung giggled at the vibrations.

The two friends quickly fell into a conversation. So, Jisung was left to think on his own. He heard plastic packets being ripped in the kitchen. At least they brought snacks and won't have to use his emergency stack.

When he looked up into the kitchen, he eyed Hyunjin who was giggling about something with Seungmin, pouring chips into bowls. He couldn't digest him. Not exactly because he did something wrong... or maybe he did. Yeah, he most likely did. Jisung has bad memory. Why did he dislike him again?

"Jisung, where the hell do I put my cd inside?" Changbin roiled, looking around his roommate's and his set-up.

"Don't you have a laptop for that? There's a HDMI cord behind the tv," he croaked, shifting in Felix's lap to see Changbin more clearly. On the ground were various cd's scattered around. That dipshit better clean them up later.

"We have Netflix, hyung. Catch up, old man!" He piped up again. 

"Netflix doesn't have these classics, moron." He fiddled behind the tv with his hand, not being able to see behind. "Also, I didn't bring my laptop. So..." He didn't even look apologetic.

Jisung groaned, standing up, knowing they had to use his. Seungmin used a Macbook. That Rich Bitch™, but also thanks to that Rich Bitch™ he's currently living comfortably. So, long live Rich Bitch™.

Trudging towards his desk, he snatched the adapter and the laptop under his arm. Staring up, he startled when he locked eyes with his painting.

Right. The alien.

He took a few steps towards it to see how the paint dried.

Now, the person had a thin mint tail nearly wrapped around the stool. At first glance it resembled a cat's, but if you give it a few more seconds you'll see small bumps, the end of it having a larger cluster, slowly turning to an ombre of purple. The tail seemed leather to the eye. Jisung guessed he won't ever know if it really felt like it too.

Helping Changbin set up the movie, he saw out the corner of his eye Hyunjin carrying two bowls to the living room, behind him Seungmin stared longingly at his back. Oh, yeah, that's why he couldn't put up with him.

i.iv

Throughout their third movie, which a lot of them were growing bored of, everything became empty.

"Dude," Felix sighed from his spot leaning against Chan, Switch in hand, "I need more fat in me."

"What?" Changbin stared. "Snacks, he needs snacks, Binnie hyung. Why won't you get some more," Seungmin teased, nodding his head to the kitchen, or was it the door?

His head quickly fell back onto Hyunjin's shoulder, who giggled at something in the movie. It wasn't even funny. Why was he laughing? Bad sense of humour? He really can't stand him.

"Is there anything left?"

"No," his roommate deadpanned.

"Then I'm not going," he decided.

Felix whined, "I need fat."

"Can you like say what you want properly?" Hyunjin grimaced.

Now, was Jisung's time to shine. 

He kicked him. "What the fuck?! What was that for."

"Your face."

"I know you're jealous, but I don't need your footprint on me."

"You sure as hell act like it."

"Oh, fuck you."

"Fuck you!"

"Stop," Chan warned, having enough of their arguing. "Someone get Felix food."

"That's more important?" Seungmin asked amused. He looked back to find the boy sulking at his Switch. "Okay, someone do that."

"Jeez, ya'll keep saying to do it then do it. Stop, trying to get another to do it," Jisung piped up.

"You're repetitive," Hyunjin pointed out. Was that a challenge for further fighting? Jisung glared at him, but before he could throw a comeback he caught Seungmin's glare from beside the evil.

"I know, shut up." He wasn't up to agitating his roommate and hearing later about it.

"How about rock paper scissors?" Changbin suggested frustrated, holding his hands out for truce.

"Count me out." Jisung was comfortable and he wasn't going to move. No way. 

"You also ate them," Chan pointed out.

"But I don't want anymore." That's a lie, all of them knew he'll eat half a bag along with Felix. 

"Everyone's in, stop complaining. Come on."

"I think Felix should go," Jisung tried to fight for his rights to stay cozy on his couch. Hand raised, pointing at the mentioned.

"He doesn't know the streets," Chan argued.

"The store is only five blocks away. It's not that hard."

"Then you go."

"No."

They still ended up using Changbin's method.

After a fierce fight, the endgame was between the two enemies.

Jisung glared into his eyes, a fist half way obscuring his vision of his face - which he was glad about - Hyunjin glared right back, a flat palm shoved to the fist.

"You cheated!" He accused, fist nearly shoved in Hyunjin's face.

"I did not!" Hyunjin pushed his hand a way with a glare.

"Jisung move your ass," Chan rolled his eyes, staring expectantly at the younger.

"Yes, dad." The elder groaned, "I'll beat your ass later if you say that one more time."

"Daddy?" He tried his best puppy eyes but only got a slipper hit his ear. 

"I could've died," he gasped out dramatically.

"Jisung, fat!" Felix called out.

He moaned and cursed under his breath while putting on his shoes.

"Yo, buy me an energy drink!" Changbin requested. 

"Get it yourself," he snapped back, but he knew he would do it anyway.

i.v

Eyeing the energy drinks, he decided to grab himself one too... and maybe Seungmin one. Not Felix. Definitely not him. He would be a mess.

He snatched a few packets of Doritos and Lays and some M&M's and a bar of Lion for himself, before heading to check-out.

"Got everything, hyung?" The boy piped up from behind the table. His grin loosened up Jisung more than he could ever ask for.

"Yeah, thanks, Jeongin."

i.vi

The whole way back home, he felt as if there was something new in his presence. He couldn't place it, though.

His thumb fiddled with the plastic bag's hook. He looked up into the sky when it ruffled loudly. Why is there a sudden breeze?

Obviously, such things happen, but who is Jisung to think of it as normal?

Welcoming the strangeness of the night, he noticed he had already passed by his building. He took a few steps back. 

No building. 

Like literally.

Where he lived just, poof, vanished.

There's now an oddly familiar alleyway there. Much, much bigger, though.

Jisung reached for his phone, calling Seungmin. "Are you playing a prank on me?" He broke the playful banter heard in the background.

" _What are you talking about?_ "

"The building's gone."

" _What?_ " He couldn't be serious.

"Yeah. What. Why is it gone, Seungmin?!" His composure faltered. What the hell's going on?

" _God, did you use my money to buy alcohol? Because, I swear, I **will** break your froggy bank,_" Seungmin teased him, but this really wasn't the time for that!

"I'm serious. There's no building," Jisung insisted. His eyes couldn't be deceiving him, could they? His beautiful and insightful eyes, betraying him? Ok, yeah, he might've messed them up from watching videos way too long and close at night, but this is too cruel.

" _I'm looking out of the window. You're not here, dude,_ " Seungmin told him amused. He heard some more screaming in the background. 

"Seungmin, I swear I'm in front of the building!" This was getting really frustrating.

" _Jeez, just go get him. He's probably lost._ " He heard Hyunjin comment.

"I'd have you know that I've lived here for a year. How could I possibly get lost, idiot!"

" _You tell me, big munch._ " Oh, he's so gonna get it when Jisung gets his hands on him.

Jisung stared at where his apartment's supposed to be. He checked around him.

Right streetname sign with messy graffiti next to it? Check.

The building where that one light is always on? Check. (He's feeling the pain of their electricity bill.)

That pole where Felix had jokingly written his and Jisung's name in a heart with a whiteout? Check.

He couldn't be mistaken. This is where it's gotta be! 

" _I'm going down._ " He heard from the other line.

"Hurry up, then." He glared at whatever there's supposed to be. It didn't make sense. His head started to hurt. 

Glowering, he took notice of a flicker of light. "What the..."

Without thinking his feet had brought him towards it. He clutched the plastic bag, because, really, he was freaking out. He's just a good actor.

He heard panting from his phone. Is Seungmin running down the stairs? For him? How thoughtful.

Jisung stretched out his phone holding hand to the glow. It didn't seem like he was gonna touch it. Something touched him instead. Or rather yanked harshly. His phone fell out of his grip at the pain that shot through his wrist. 

Before he could blink, he was enveloped by darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sungshack)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/sungshack)


End file.
